mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pangu
thumb|Retrato de Pangu de Wang Qi (1529 - 1612).Pangu (Chino tradicional: 盤古 ;Chino simplificado: 盘古; pinyin: Pángǔ; Wade–Giles: P'an-ku) es la primera criatura viviente y el creador de todo en algunas versiones de la mitología china. Aspecto El aspecto de Pangu aparece por primera vez en el Wuyun Linianji. Es descrito con cabeza de dragón y tronco de serpiente. En algunas versiones recopiladas en la actualidad, es descrito como un gigante con cabeza de gato, tronco de serpiente y garras de tigre. Sin embargo, en los retratos y estatuas de templos, Pangu aparece como un gigante humanoide con un cuerno. Un mito contado en la provincia de Henan intenta explicar el cuerno en la cabeza de Pangu. En la época de Pangu, todas las personas tenían cuernos. Lo usaban como arma de caza. Además, tenían una función muy importante al señalar la hora de la muerte. Cuando una persona se estaba muriendo, su cuerno se ablandaría y se aflojaría. Normalmente la gente cazaba, pero cuando sentía que su cuerno perdía fuerza, dejaban de hacerlo para esperar a la muerte. Con el tiempo, había tanta gente con cuernos blandos que pocos trabajaban. Esto molestó al Dios del Cielo. Envió tropas divinas y les quitó los cuernos. Desde entonces, la gente ordinaria no tiene cuernos y se volvió más trabajadora. Sin embargo, Pangu mantuvo el suyo y sus poderes míticos. Leyenda El primer escritor en relatar el mito de Pangu fue Xu Zheng durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos. Recientemente se ha encontrado su nombre en una tumba del 194 d.C.盘古探源：让你了解古老神秘的盘古 Al comienzo no había nada excepto el caos amorfo. Este caos se aglutinó en un huevo cósmico durante 18000 años. En él, se equilibraron los principios perfectamente opuestos del Yin y el Yang, y emergió (o despertó) Pangu. Pangu suele ser mostrado como un gigante peludo primitivo con cuernos en su cabeza y que viste pieles. Pangu comenzó a crear el mundo: separó el Yin del Yang con un golpe de su hacha gigante, creando la Tierra (lóbrego Yin) y el Cielo (claro Yang). Para mantenerlos separados, Yang se interpuso entre ellos y empujó el cielo. Cada día el cielo crecía 3 metros de alto y la tierra 3 metros de grosor, y Pangu 3 metros más alto. En algunas versiones, Pangu es ayudado por las cuatro bestias más prominentes, es decir, la tortuga, el Quilin, el Fénix y el Dragón. En otras variantes transmitidas oralmente en la China contemporánea, Pangu crea el cielo y la tierra al estirarse y esparcir la cáscara del caos con forma de huevo. La clara es ligera, por lo que se convirtió en el cielo, mientras que la yema es pesado, convirtiéndose en la tierra. Algunas versiones cuentan que dividió el cielo y la tierra con una azuela y un cincel. Para evitar que se volvieran a unir, Pangu actuó como un gran pilar entre ellos. Tras 18000 años, Pangu murió. Su aliento se convirtió en el viento, la bruma y nubes; su voz, el trueno; su ojo izquierdo, el Sol; su ojo derecho, la Luna; su cabeza, las montañas y los extremos del mundo; su sangre, los ríos; sus músculos, tierra fértil; su barba, las estrellas y la Vía Láctea; su pelo, arbustos y bosques; sus huesos, minerales valiosos; su médula ósea, diamantes sagrados; su sudor, lluvia; y los piojos en su pelo llevados por el viento se convirtieron en animales. Esto fue contado por primera vez en el Wuyun Linianji (Una Crónica de los Cinco Círculos de Tiempo, siglo III d.C.), libro compilado durante la época de los Tres Reinos. thumb|Pangu en el huevo cósmico. La diosa Nüwa entonces usó arcilla marrón para formar humanos. Estos humanos eran muy inteligentes porque eran creados individualmente. Nüwa se cansó de hacer los humanos uno a uno, por lo que mojó una cuerda en barro y creó nuevos humanos a partir de las gotas que caían. Estos nuevos humanos no eran tan inteligentes como los anteriores. A pesar de ser conocido por los Han, también lo era por los Miao, Yao, Lisu, Gelao, Bai, Buyi, Zhuang y otros grupos étnicos. El mito sigue contándose con variación en los detalles. En algunas versiones, las dos principales acciones de Pangu son combinadas y sistematizadas, siendo historias mucho más elaboradas que aquellas narradas en la antigua literatura. Por otra parte, muchos mitos hablan sobre otras acciones divinas de Pangu. Una versión popular asocia a Pangu con el tipo de mito del matrimonio filial. Pangu y su hermana sobrevivieron a la gran inundación que destruyó al resto de la población, por lo que se casaron para recrear a los seres humanos. Por lo tanto engendraron a muchos niños y fueron adorados como padres de estos. Un mito contado por la gente de la provincia de Henan en China central describe a Pangu como el protector de la humanidad y administrador del mundo. Este mito afirma que el mundo aún estaba en semioscuridad cuando Pangu creó a los humanos. Pangu estaba preocupado, por lo que pasó mucho tiempo pensando en una solución. Un día, le atrajo un destello de luz del este. Junto a la luz encontró a dos bellas hermanas. Una tenía la piel clara y la otra parecía brillar. La clara era la mayor; su nombre era Luna, y su hermana era Sol. Sus ropas estaban estaba hechas de seda brillante de oro y plata, que iluminaban el lugar donde estuviesen. Pangu las invitó a iluminar el mundo situándose en lo alto de una alta montaña. Las hermanas aceptaron. Entonces Pangu sugirió que se turnaran, una durante el día y otra por la noche. Sol temía la oscuridad y no saldría por la noche. También sentía vergüenza de mostrarse durante el día a la gente, por lo que su hermana mayor, Luna, le dio un puñado de agujas dorada. Le dijo que con las agujas podía punzar los ojos de quienes la miraran. Desde entonces, ambas hermanas proporcionaban luz día y noche. En otro mito extendido por la provincia de Gansu en el noroeste de China, Pangu es la causa mítica de los terremotos. Para separar el cielo y la tierra, Pangu le pidió a un dios que levantara el cielo e intentó encontrar a otro para mantener la tierra. Dado que esta era muy pesada, Pangu moldeó un buey con barro y su propia saliva. Sopló sobre este y cobró vida. Además, Pangu moldeó un gallo de barro como supervisor para evitar que se quedara dormido y así evitar que la tierra se hundiera. Tras miles de años soportando la tierra en su espalda, el buey estaba tan cansado que quería echarse una siesta. Pero el gallo insistió en cumplir las ordenes de Pangu y no lo permitió. El buey estaba tan molesto que agitó su cabeza y cuerpo tres veces. Como resultado, la tierra en su espalda también se agitó. Este sería el origen de los terremotos. Origen thumb Hay tres visiones principales para el origen del mito de Pangu. La primera es que la historia es indígena y fue desarrollada o transmitida a través del tiempo por Xu Zheng. El erudito Wei Juxian afirma que la historia de Pangu deriva de las historias de la dinastía Zhou occidental. Cita la historia de Zhong (重) y Li (黎) en la sección "Chuyu" de los antiguos clásicos Guoyu. En él, el rey Zhao preguntó a Guanshefu (觀射父):"¿Qué quería decir el antiguo clásico "Zhou Shu" con la frase de que Zhong y Li hacían que el cielo y la tierra se desconectaran?" La frase a la que se refiere es sobre una persona más antigua, Luu Xing, que habla con el rey Mu de Zhou. El rey Mu reinó mucho antes y data del 1001 al 946 a.C. En su conversación, discuten esta "desconexión" entre el cielo y la tierra. Derk Bodde relacionó el mito a las mitologías ancestrales del pueblo Miao y Yao en el sur de China.Derk Bodde, "Myths of Ancient China", in Mythologies of the Ancient World, ed. by Samuel Noah Kramer, Anchor, 1961, p. 383. Esta es la reconstrucción del profesor Qin del verdadero mito de creación que precede al mito de Pangu. Señalar que no es un verdadero mito de creación. Paul Carus escribe esto: Basándose en el hecho de que el mito de Pangu no se plasmó por escrito hasta la era de los Tres Reinos, algunos eruditos chinos creen que el mito migró de una cultura china distinta a la Han. Una de las hipótesis relaciona el mito de Pangu al mito de Panhu, el mito ancestral de los grupos étnicos Miao, Yao, She y Li en el sur de China. Panhu era un perro de Di Ku, un soberano mítico chino. Cuando Di Ku se encontró en problemas durante una invasión, que Panhu quien le trajo la cabeza del general enemigo y ayudó a ganar la guerra. Como recompensa, que había sido previamente prometida al maestro imperial, Panhu recibió la mano de la hija del emperador. Entonces el perro llevó a la princesa a las montañas del sur de China, donde engendraron a los niños que serían los ancestros de los grupos étnicos Miao, Yao, She y Li. Sin embargo, excepto la similitud fonética entre Pangu y Panhu, la temática de ambos mitos difiere bastante. Otra suposición importante sugiere que el mito de Pangu se originó en la India. En el Rig Veda y Aitareya Upanishad, así como en otros textos de los Sutra, se cuentan historias similares a la de las dos acciones de Pangu. Sin embargo, muchos académicos chinos insisten en que el mito de Pangu tiene origen en Han. Se cree que una deidad que aparece en el Shanhaijing es el prototipo de la figura de Pangu. Esta deidad es llamada Zhulong ("Dragón antorcha") o Zhuyin ("Sombra antorcha"). Era un dios con cara humana y tronco de serpiente, y un cuerpo de miles de millas de longitud. Su duro aliento provocaba el invierno y su caliente exhalación el verano. Su apariencia y habilidades son casi las mismas que las de Pangu. Por lo que se discute que posiblemente Pangu evolucionó de este dios. El Shanhaijing fue compilado mucho antes de registrarse por primera vez el mito de Panhu, y también antes de que la tradición india influyese en la cultura china. Algunos académicos han sugerido que en vez de buscar un origen no Han del mito de Pangu, el mito podría tener una raíz china Han pura. Además, los mitólogos chinos modernos también han encontrados dos temas fundamentales en el mito de Pangu, el tema del comienzo del universo desde un caos ovoforme y el tema del cuerpo de una deidad muerta transformándose en un universo, correspondiéndose con los conceptos cardinales en la antigua mitología y cosmología china. Estas ideas, como la noción de que el universo comenzó del caos y las relaciones entre los humanos y el universo pueden encontrarse ya en la dinastía Zhou. Se cree que esto proporciona apoyo adicional para el origen chino Han de Pangu. El misionero y traductor James Legge criticó a Pangu. Otros mitos chinos de la creación El mito de Pangu parece haber sido precedido en la antigua literatura china por la existencia de Shangdi o Taiyi. Otros mitos chinos, como el de Nüwa y el Emperador de Jade, intentan explicar cómo se creó la gente y no necesariamente la creación del mundo. Hay muchas variaciones de este mito.盤古神話探源 En la cultura Buyei Según la mitología Buyei, después de que Pangu se convirtiera en un experto en el cultivo de arroz tras crear el mundo, se casó con la hija del Rey Dragón, y de su unión surgió el pueblo Buyei. La hija del Rey Dragón y Pangu tuvieron un hijo llamado Xinheng (新横). Cuando Xinheng faltó el respeto a su madre, ella volvió al cielo y nunca bajó, a pesar de las constantes súplicas de su marido e hijo. Pangu fue obligado a casarse de nuevo y finalmente murió el sexto día del sexto mes del calendario lunar. La madrastra de Xinheng le trató mal y casi lo mata. Cuando Xinheng amenazó con destrozar su cultivo de arroz, se dio cuenta de su error. Ella hizo las paces con él y fueron a presentarle sus respetos a Pangu anualmente el sexto día del sexto mes del calendario lunar. La leyenda de la creación es una de las principales características que diferencia a los Buyei de los Zhuang. Culto thumb|Escultura de Pangu Pangu es adorado en varios santuarios de la China actual, normalmente con símbolos taoistas, como el pa kua. El templo de Pangu Rey construido en 1809 está situado en la provincia de Guangdong, al noroeste del distrito Huadu, al norte de la ciudad Shiling en la falda de la montaña de Pangu Rey. El distrito Huadu está situado al norte de Guangzhou, al oeste del Aeropuerto Internacional Baiyun. Como creador del universo, Pangu tiene mucho prestigio en las creencias chinas. En las provincias de Henan, Guangdong, Jiangxi y Zhejiang hay varios templos dedicados a él, y en la región autónoma de Guangxi Zhuang. Muchos fueron fundados antes de la época Tang o Song. En esas regiones, Pangu sigue siendo adorado. Por ejemplo, en las montañas Tongbai de la provincia de Henan, hay un gran templo de Pangu en la cima del monte Pangu, que se dice que era su antigua residencia. Tanto durante ocasiones especiales como ordinarias, la gente de los alrededores va a adorarlo. Cada 3 de marzo en el calendario lunar hay una gran feria. Los peregrinos de las zonas rurales de las provincias de Henan, Shanxi, Shaanxi, Hebei, Hubei, Anhui y Shandong se reúnen para rendirle culto y ofrecerle sacrificios. Esta actividades duran de siete a ocho días, del 1 de marzo al 7 u 8 de marzo. Se dice que el número de peregrinos alcanza los 100.000. Durante la feria, aparte de visitar el templo, la gente realiza actuaciones para Pangu durante varios días y noches. Mucha gente cree que lloverá cada vez que se haga una actuación. Se dice que esto se debe a que Pangu quiere limpiar la la basura que la gente deja en la feria. Esta explicación puede estar relacionada con otros poderes míticos en el que cree la gente de la zona, y es el de crear lluvia tres veces al año. Según la popular creencia china, solo el dios supremo, el Emperador de Jade, tiene el derecho para enviar la lluvia. Los dioses que crean lluvia sin el permiso del Emperador de Jade recibirán un duro castigo. Sin embargo, algunos dioses que tratan asuntos que son vitales para los seres humanos, o que han hecho grandes contribuciones a la humanidad, tienen un permiso especial para crear lluvia varias veces al año. AL rezar a esos dioses en tiempos de sequía, la gente recibe lluvia. Pengu pertenece al segundo grupo. Por eso la sequía rara vez azota las montañas Tongbai donde es adorado. En el condado Yudu de la provincia de Jiangxi se ven creencias similares. Se dice que YUdu solía sufrir de graves sequías cada año. Sin embargo, desde que se construyó el templo de Pangu, siempre ha recibido un tiempo favorable. Referencias Fuentes *Xu Zheng (徐整; pinyin: Xú Zhěng; 220-265 AD), in the book Three Five Historic Records (三五歷紀; pinyin: Sānwǔ Lìjì), is the first to mention Pangu in the story "Pangu Separates the Sky from the Earth". *Ge Hong (葛洪; pinyin: Gě Hóng; 284-364 AD), in the book Master of Preserving Simplicity Inner Writings (抱朴子内篇; pinyin: Baopuzi Neipian), describes Pangu (Werner, E.T.C. Myths and Legends of China (1922)). *Ouyang Xun (歐陽詢; pinyin: Ōuyáng Xún; 557-641 AD), in the book Classified Anthology of Literary Works (藝文類聚; pinyin: Yiwen Leiju), also refers to Pangu. *Carus, Paul (1852-1919) in the book Chinese Astrology, Early Chinese Occultism (1974) based on an earlier book by the same author Chinese Thought, This book was a bestseller (1907). Categoría:Dioses primordiales Categoría:Dioses Chinos